


真爱魔法

by caradhras



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 就是个简单粗暴的PWP内含生子，路人x影弓的暗示，路人xemiya的暗示，未成年黑历史提及主CP是casterx影弓，lancer汪xArcher完全不科学，彻底OOC，无下限，超级雷，无比狗血，为了狗血而狗血，是个AU





	

请各位读者老爷们看清楚警告再确定要不要继续！

本文中影弓为Emiya，红茶为卫宫。

\-------

 

“来打个赌吧。”那个男人挑起一边嘴角，居高临下的看着他，每一个字都随着他的动作吐息。而此刻Emiya那被黑泥侵蚀过的大脑被他身体里那根caster的东西搅动的混乱不堪，根本无法思考。于是他只好从喉咙里发出呻吟来回答。

至于赌局是什么，直到两人做完emiya都不知道。他当时双目失焦，茫然的看着天花板，近在眼前的caster随着在他身体里一进一出的动作时而模糊时而清晰。他只记得caster一开一合的嘴角似乎说了什么，声音稳重而又令人安心，一个个的单字清晰有力，但这些字串起来，再由caster的口说出来，进入emiya的大脑就失去了它们原有的意义，变成了最有效的催情药。他只记得自己抬起腰，迎合的更加热烈了，而从来不接吻的caster也狠狠的咬住了他的嘴唇。他更喜欢caster的嘴对他做什么，而不是说什么。

Emiya不在乎。就算对方利用他也好，趁他在情迷意乱的时候对他做了什么也好，他都不在意。因为那个人是caster。第一次见面就喜欢上他了。那个时候他高中还没毕业，有一天早晨，他看到他那久未见面的哥哥，卫宫，被一个陌生男人送回来。那个男人从车里一直看着卫宫，直到他上楼才开车离开。emiya看到那辆离去的黑色轿车，有些羡慕的想:真体贴啊。跟他一起过夜的男人就从来不会这样，都是把他干够了之后独自离开，有些人甚至不会帮他清理。没错，那个时候emiya已经开始在外面跟各种各样的男人在一起了，有偿的那种。有一部分是为了钱，还有一部分是为了寻求“满足感”，虽然无论如何也找不到，所以只能用数量来填补质量的缺陷。那天卫宫见到他很惊讶，而对方很快就察觉出来他夜不归宿。他那个爱说教的兄长自然狠狠的训斥了他一顿，但在看到他口袋里露出的几张钞票和脖子上的吻痕之后就彻底说不出话来。在卫宫意识到自己的弟弟做了什么之后，他怒不可遏，甚至差点朝他弟弟挥下了拳头。可最终没有下手。emiya却翘起嘴角，轻轻的问:“那哥哥呢？哥哥外面的这一年，难道不是在做着一样的事吗？”  
卫宫的眼睛睁大了，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“不，你误会了...”卫宫听到自己说。  
emiya知道了。卫宫心里一个小小的声音说道。他知道emiya是怎么想象他独自一人的生活的。那个孩子从一开始就不相信他们兄弟两人有被治愈的机会。的确，他一开始也不觉得他能像正常人一样生活，他的身心早已经被狠狠的扭曲了。但是他遇到了库丘林，从此一切都不一样了。因为那个男人让他感受到了活着的感觉。  
他还没告诉emiya有关库丘林的事。可是他那敏锐的弟弟一定猜到了什么。

卫宫只是说，自己并没有像以前一样那么“渴”了。自己遇到了一个人，一个像阳光一样的人。

emiya那双跟自己相似的眼睛睁大了，右眼到下巴的那道黑色的疤痕被拉长。他的表情在说他不相信。可卫宫全身上下的感觉的确不一样了...万一....万一他说的是真的呢？emiya又想起了那个黑色轿车上的男人，是他吗？是那个体贴又温柔的男人吗？

他们这种人，这种腐烂到骨子里的人也有资格获得幸福吗？

真羡慕啊....emiya看着自己的兄长，暗自想到。

他们本来是孤儿，最不起眼的那种。不知家在何处，父母是谁，即使失踪了也不会有人留意。兄弟两记事起就已经在街上了，那个时候emiya还是个只会拉住长他几岁的卫宫的衣角，踉踉跄跄的走路。但是不久之后连街上这点艰难的时光也变成了记忆中难得美好的画面。他们被人从街上抓走了。此后的几年里，他们接受教育，被关了起来，被洗脑，被训练，被调教，被当成听话的宠物和发泄肉欲的工具。再然后他们被送出去，当做完美的礼物供人尽兴。他们有时候也会根据上面的指示砍下享用他们的人的脑袋，偷取情报。至于上面是谁，他们并不知道。他们只知道他们在地下的世界被人惧怕。即使如此，他们也很少有反抗上面的能力。但是卫宫从没放弃过反抗，他的脑子里依旧存有一丝清明的理智。至于emiya，似乎从来就不知道自己在干什么。

最终他们还是被救了出来，然后被带入特殊机构治疗，接收新的训练，努力成为正常人。在卫宫成年后，他就带着弟弟离开了，兄弟两人相依为命，emiya也上了高中。卫宫被远版家雇佣，帮忙打理一切，相当于保镖兼管家。兄弟两人的日子维持着普通人般的日常，似乎他们就是这座城市里普普通通的一员:唠叨的有些多管闲事的可靠大哥，基本上很听话还在上学的青春期弟弟。可他们都清楚的知道，噩梦从未离去，只是在“家人”面前，他们必须保持正常，必须压抑心中的“渴”--不然一个会为另一个担心。  
是的，“渴”。不同于一般意义上，身体上的饥渴，并不是简单的想要做爱，而是如久不饮水般的那种脱水感，急需补充“水份”来继续支持自己的生命。想要解“渴”对他们来说只是作为生物活下去的本能而已。

TBC


End file.
